Bluthochzeit
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: 21 mai 1961 du calendrier terrestre. Une navette russe disparait en revenant sur Terre. 21 mai 3018 du calendrier commun. Deux frères capitaines du Gondor font un même et étrange rêve. Quand disparitions et apparitions se mêlent, reste le doute ensanglanté d'un futur incertain, où d'aucun pourraient trouver plus que la victoire -ils pourraient trouver la vie.
1. Prologue 1

**Otče naš, **

**Suŝij na nebesah, **

**Da svjatitsja imja Tvoe, **

**Da pridet carstvie Tvoe, **

**Da budet volja Tvoja, **

**Na Zemle i na Nebesah ! **

**Hleb naš nasuŝnyj daj nam segodnja, **

**I ostav' nam dolgi naši, kak i my ostavljaem dolžnikam našim. **

**I ne vvedi nas v iskušenie, no izbavi nas ot lukavogo. **

**Amin'.**

* * *

><p>- Un deux, un deux… Allez allez allez !<p>

Elle tourna légèrement l'indicateur de transmission pour essayer de retrouver la fréquence de communication, en vain. Frappant l'appareil en un dernier espoir de le faire marcher, elle fit voler un boulon rougi par la chaleur mais obtint enfin un fin grésillement dans le casque qui semblait de plus en plus vouloir l'étouffer que l'aider à respirer.

- Un deux… Allez ! Vous m'entendez ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Le grésillement s'intensifia pour prendre la forme d'une vague parole déformée par la distance et l'état de l'équipement. Elle sentit une vague de soulagement, peut-être même teintée d'un peu d'espoir, la traverser. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Presque immédiatement cet éphémère sentiment se volatilisa devant le danger pressant de la fournaise ambiante qui la brûlait jusqu'aux os. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la radio, elle tenta de reprendre le contact, mais de nouveau le vide lui répondit. Maudissant le matériel, elle frappa une seconde fois. Le grésillement se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Vous m'entendez ? Répondez ! Répondez !

Elle ne distingua que quelques mots de la réponse, mais cela lui suffit pour reconnaitre sa langue natale et savoir qu'elle était sur la bonne onde.

- On brûle ! On brûle ! Quoi ? Cinquante-cinq ? Quoi ?

La tour de contrôle n'émettait qu'un amas inaudible de borborygmes assourdis qu'elle parvenait à peine à distinguer parmi les parasites. Se forçant à tourner sa tête que la chaleur faisait tourner, elle porta le regard sur son copilote aussi perdu qu'elle, tentant par divers moyen de faire marcher l'immensité de boutons et voyants en tous genres qui parsemaient le tableau de bord, sans grand succès. Son visage était rouge sous le verre jauni de son casque, mais il tenait bon. Il voulait s'en sortir, lui aussi. Quand son regard croisa le sien, elle sut qu'il n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large qu'elle. La tour parla de nouveau, elle se concentra pour comprendre, tout comme son second compagnon debout entre les deux sièges, revenu de l'arrière de l'engin où le feu se faisait trop ardent.

- Respirer ? Oui, je respire ! Mais j'ai chaud ! Ça brûle !

Respirer, respirer. De l'oxygène. Ce simple geste devenait douloureux, il l'était depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils avaient amorcé leur descente et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Le retour qui devait être triomphal n'allait se terminer qu'en un énième échec. Sauf que cette fois, elle y serait impliquée et y perdrait la vie.

- Le casque ? L'enlever ? Trop dangereux ! On ne peut pas… !

Son ami coupa court à son argumentation en soupirant lourdement dans son micro, regardant ses compagnons tour à tour et en défaisant les attaches de son casque, avant de l'ôter et de laisser sa tête à l'air libre. Horrifiés, le copilote et elle ne purent que le regarder porter ses mains à sa gorge desséchée avant de voir sa peau se craqueler et virer au rouge ardent, puis au noir, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites et ses os apparaissant saillants sous sa peau parcheminée. Il s'écroula à terre, visiblement mort. Détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle morbide ne fut pas chose aisée, mais à sa grande surprise –et horreur– elle ne ressentit aucune tristesse, aucun abattement devant lui. Juste une peur énorme, écrasante, à l'idée de connaitre le même destin.

- Non, on ne peut pas ! Vous m'entendez ? Il fait chaud, trop chaud ! Je brûle ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que…

Un bruit assourdissant retentit à l'avant, et par la vitre du cockpit, la vue magnifique mais sur laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir fut remplacée par celle, belle mais horrifique, d'une grande et puissante flamme jaillissant du bec de l'appareil, l'engloutissant peu à peu, rendant l'enfer enviable par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Tout, elle subirait tout, mais qu'on la sorte de là. Qu'on lui permette de s'enfuir, de partir de là. De survivre. De revoir sa famille, sa sœur et ses parents. De leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. Partir de là.

Ne plus voir cette Terre du ciel, ses mers et ses continents devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle fonçait vers elle sans moyen de ralentir, l'atmosphère l'enveloppant dans son brûlant linceul sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en échapper. Elle avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle avait obéi à tout, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ? Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-il abandonnée, pourquoi la punissait-il ? Elle s'était entrainée durant des années, était montée dans cette navette bâtie par les plus éminents cerveaux de sa mère patrie, avait voyagé dans cet espace que tant d'humains observaient depuis le sol. Ce n'était pas juste, pas juste !

- Je vois une flamme ! Il y a une flamme ! Quoi ? Une flamme ! On brûle !

Elle ne savait pas si on l'entendait ou pas. Elle l'espérait. Quelqu'un devait comprendre ce qui arrivait, devait lui donner une solution, quelque chose à faire pour arrêter tout ça. Sa vie ne pouvait pas finir ici, comme ça. Elle avait encore trop de choses à accomplir avant de s'en aller. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard mi-affolé, mi-résigné de son copilote. Il avait accepté la situation, au moins en partie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas !

- Il fait trop chaud, chaud chaud chaud ! Aidez-moi ! On va, on…

_Elle ne pouvait pas…_

- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi !

_Elle ne pouvait pas…_

- On va…

_Elle ne pouvait…_

- On va s'écraser ! On va s'écraser et mourir !

Elle l'avait dit. C'était fait. Maintenant que les mots avaient jailli de sa gorge comme une preuve inéluctable de sa condition, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. _Mon Dieu, aide-moi… _La chaleur n'était plus supportable. La Terre était totalement invisible à présent, cachée par les flammes qui rongeaient métal et verre, s'infiltraient partout, jusque dans sa combinaison. Elle cuisait. Elle le sentait. Son sang bouillait et cherchait à s'échapper de son enveloppe charnelle qui le conditionnait bien trop chaudement, s'écoulant par ses yeux en des larmes de sang, coulant de son nez et remontant sa gorge en des gargouillis d'horreur. _Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir avec l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine devant les yeux._ Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que la douleur ne devienne insoutenable et que ses yeux meurtris ne se floutent pour se fermer dans un flash de lumière.

* * *

><p><em>Brûlure brûlure brûlure.<em> Elle brûlait encore. _Douleur douleur douleur._ Jamais elle n'avait souffert comme ça. _Froid froid froid._ Comme si on avait posé de la glace sur ses plaies pour la torturer un peu plus. De la glace humide. De l'eau fraiche. De… l'eau ?

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. L'éclat aveuglant de la lumière du jour la força à les refermer. Elle sentait encore le sang qui en avait coulé sécher sur son visage. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mal comme jamais, mal comme si tous les diables du monde s'étaient acharnés sur elle. Et pourtant, elle sentait nettement qu'elle baignait à moitié dans ce qui devait être de l'eau. Elle sentit ses os craquer quand elle pencha la tête en avant pour regarder ses jambes, et se réjouit de ne plus avoir de bile à vomir. Ses deux fémurs brisés jaillissaient de ses cuisses, dépassant de la mare qui avait envahi le cockpit, faisant flotter les débris de la machine un peu partout. Mais c'était bien de l'eau. Elle avait survécu. Elle s'était écrasée, mais elle était toujours là, parmi les vivants.

- Merci mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Elle sentait presque encore la cabine brûler autour d'elle, l'étouffant dans sa combinaison devenue obsolète. Les doigts tremblants, elle défit les attaches de son casque et libéra sa tête en essayant de ne pas penser au dernier qui l'avait fait devant elle. La première bouffée d'air pur qu'elle prit lui brûla les poumons encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux –elle les retint à grand peine. Elle était en vie, hors de question de céder maintenant. _Inspirer, expirer_. Elle prit un long moment pour se calmer, se répétant ces mots, encore et encore, jusqu'à se réhabituer à l'air. _Bon, maintenant, se tirer de là._ Elle rentrouvrit les yeux et, évitant de les reposer sur ses jambes, regarda autour d'elle.

Ils avaient atterris dans une sorte de lac, dont on voyait à grand peine la berge par-delà la vitre brisée. Aucune civilisation en vue. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche, où son copilote était toujours harnaché, inconscient. Le verre de son casque avait volé en éclat, et elle se mit à craindre le pire. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à s'en être sortie… Ses doigts engourdis se hâtèrent de défaire sa ceinture et, s'appuyant sur ses bras faiblards, elle s'approcha du siège voisin. La douleur de ses jambes fusa dans tout son corps, lui faisant presque oublier celle de son visage et de ses mains. Elle se força à continuer. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire pour l'aider, elle se devait de le faire.

- Petrov, s'il te plait…

S'avachissant plus que s'asseyant à côté de lui, elle entreprit de lui ôter son casque pour vérifier son état. Son visage aux traits coupés au couteau et à la barbe de trois jours était tailladé d'éclats de verre et de métal, mais un fin souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la forme d'un nuage de buée blanc. Nouveau soupir de soulagement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le tableau de bord, rassurée. Il n'était pas en bon état, pas plus qu'elle, mais ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Tout l'équipage n'était pas décimé.

Puis il y eut un bruit. Le craquement sinistre de la tôle sur les rochers. En un instant, elle perdit l'équilibre alors que la cabine glissait dans l'eau, montant dangereusement son niveau, passant par-dessus les sièges avants. Et quand elle se stabilisa, le visage de Petrov était sous une fine ligne d'eau claire, à quelques centimètres de la surface. Quelques centimètres entre la vie et la mort.

- Non, non !

Ses jambes brisées ne purent la porter aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle parvient à son niveau et commença à s'échiner sur son harnachement pour l'en défaire et le ramener à la surface. Elle le vit ouvrir des yeux affolés et se débattre à son tour.

C'était coincé.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de lui faire passer une partie de son air, mais ses lèvres gercées et sèches ne purent le retenir, et sa tentative vira en un cuisant échec. _Non…_ Il était là, juste là. Il était vivant et si près de survivre. Pourquoi, après avoir survécu à tout ça, devait-il disparaitre maintenant ? _Non !_

Et pourtant son regard se fit vague, ses gestes moins énergiques. Les dernières bulles s'échappèrent. C'était fini.

Elle abandonna et le fixa, horrifiée. C'était allé beaucoup trop vite. Il était avec elle l'instant d'avant, ils allaient revenir au pays, et…

- Pourquoi, Dieu, pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un autre craquement, et la navette recommença à s'enfoncer. Se portant toujours sur ses bras, elle se hissa sur le tableau de bord et, dégageant les restes de la vitre, sortit à l'air libre. Elle était bel et bien en plein milieu du lac. Dans l'impossibilité de nager.

_- Menya eto zaebalo…_ Tu nous auras tous eus, saleté.

C'était terminé. A quoi bon se battre encore quand le ciel était contre soi ? Elle s'assit sur la carlingue en déroute et soupira longuement. Au moins ne porterait-elle pas le fardeau de la mort des deux autres cosmonautes. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas tout de suite.

_Tôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôt…_

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, en alerte. A l'instant, est-ce que c'était… ?

_Tôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôt…_

Le son d'un cor de chasse. Il y avait quelqu'un. Il y avait quelqu'un sur la berge !

- Eh, par ici !

Elle ouvrit sa combinaison et ôta son t-shirt blanc, le balançant au-dessus de sa tête comme un fanion de signalisation, ne gardant sa brassière comme seul vêtement.

- PAR ICI !

Il fallait qu'elle soit vue, il le fallait ! L'eau atteignait déjà ses cuisses en sang, et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement submergée. Elle pourrait flotter le temps qu'on vienne la chercher en barque où à la nage… Mais il fallait qu'on la voie !

- EH ! ICI !

_Pitié, mon Dieu, manifeste-toi, prouve une seule fois ton existence ! Ne me laisse pas mourir ici !_ Des silhouettes sur la rive. Des hommes qui la pointaient du doigt. Elle était sauvée. Elle était sauvée ! _Merci, merci ! Merci !_

La navette acheva de s'enfoncer. _Je vais survivre._ L'eau la recouvrit comme elle l'avait fait de Petrov un peu plus tôt. _Je vais survivre._ Une ombre noire sembla passer au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Je vais mourir._

* * *

><p><strong>Le 23 mai 1961, un signal radio en provenance d'une navette en perdition fut perçu par deux frères amateurs. On y entendait les pleurs d'une femme russe qui revenait sur Terre en brûlant.<strong>

**L'information fut toujours démentie par l'URSS, et n'est pas plus confirmée aujourd'hui, alors même qu'un météore fut aperçu dans le ciel cette nui-là. Cette femme et le reste de son équipage, dont les noms restent inconnus, ont disparus des pages de l'Histoire pour l'orgueil de leur nation.**

**Je ne compte pas leur rendre hommage. Ce droit ne m'appartient pas. Mais on ne peut que rêver pour eux, pour elle, que quelque chose d'autre les attendait. Bien entendu, les personnages ici présents ne sont que de la fiction. Mais je tenais à préciser, au moins cette fois, mes inspirations.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura su vous plaire. Que ce soit le cas ou non, je vous prierais de bien vouloir considérer le fait de laisser une petite review ici bas, rien qu'une petite phrase d'encouragement fait très, très chaud au coeur.**

**Strider.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Sanguis meus fervidus est.  
>Sanguis meus avidus est.<br>Sanguis tuus suavis est.  
>Sanguis tuus iucundus est.<strong>

* * *

><p>Une paupière lourde qui se soulève. Un œil qui lance un regard trouble sur le monde alentour avant de se refermer. Un papillonnement, battement de cil éphémère d'une tentative maladroite de reprendre conscience. Dix secondes qui s'écoulent avant que les pensées ne se remettent dans l'ordre qui leur est attribué. Dix secondes de silence avant le gouffre sans fond de l'horreur.<p>

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé là, ni ne s'en préoccupait. La joue reposant encore sur le sol de terre et de sable, les yeux regardant sans le voir un tronc pourri caressé par les vaguelettes du lac, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de rester immobile, tétanisée par ses propres souvenirs. Rien ne comptait plus en-dehors de cette avalanche d'horreur qui se rejouait en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'y ait ni prise ni influence pour la faire cesser, pas même sa propre survie. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était en vie, en fait. L'instant d'avant, elle sombrait dans le lac sans être sûre d'avoir été vue par ce qu'elle avait cru être des silhouettes. A présent elle était là, à plat ventre au bord de cette même eau, les jambes encore sous la surface. Elle n'avait pas mal, rien. Le vide complet.

Elle n'était sûre que de deux choses : la mission avait été un échec, et Petrov et Mikhaïl étaient morts. Juste devant elle. Ils avaient été tous les trois triés sur le volet, entrainés, malmenés, menacés, apprêtés, privilégiés, durant près d'un an; dans l'enceinte d'un camp militaire, ils avaient été prévenus de ce qui les attendait, du rôle de leur mission, des conséquences en cas d'échec. Ils avaient tenu bon. Ils y avaient cru jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que ce minuscule, insignifiant dérèglement dans les paramètres de la navette ne les fasse redescendre bien trop vite. La carlingue n'avait pas résisté. Elle n'avait pas été faite pour. Ce n'était qu'une reconnaissance, un essai avant d'envoyer un camarade choisi par le Parti pour une mission officielle, qui marquerait la supériorité du Communisme sur le Capitalisme. De la sainte URSS sur l'Amérique.

L'Amérique. A quelques kilomètres à l'est de la Sibérie, séparés seulement par un morceau de l'océan Pacifique.

Là où ils avaient prévu d'amerrir.

…

_Je suis où ?_

Son regard reprit soudain de sa dureté, et elle parvint enfin à se sortir de ses pensées morbides. Elle n'était pas entourée de Diables ou d'Anges, ni apparemment devant un Juge. Donc pas d'Enfer, de Paradis ou de Purgatoire. Elle était en vie –et ses années passées à aiguiser son instinct de survie dans les steppes n'allaient pas la laisser mourir comme ça.

Sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de leur donner aucun ordre, ses mains prirent appui sur le sol meuble et humide et elle se releva sur les coudes, jetant un furtif coup d'œil de chaque côté. Aucun signe d'une quelconque présence humaine. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de pas non plus. Alors comment était-elle arrivée là ? _Plus tard, les questions de ce genre._ Il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait.

Mais avec ses pensées revinrent également ses sens, et elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner sur le dos qu'un éclair de douleur lui embrasa le corps, la traversant de part en part. Elle ne put pas même crier, et dut se contenter de hoqueter sous l'appel ardent de ses jambes brisées qui demandaient de l'aide. Des soins. Des larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, arrivant à peine à les sentir. Elle avait envie de ramener ses genoux contre elle, de les serrer pour faire taire la douleur, mais quand ses mains tremblantes effleurèrent les os blancs perçant à la surface, un spasme la secoua toute entière, bloquant toute action. Elle ne put que, lentement, doucement, se rouler en boule sur le côté et étouffer ses sanglots, les mains jointes et les doigts croisés pour une fugace prière. Attendre que ça passe. Se faire à la douleur pour mieux la surmonter.

Passèrent les secondes, qui se muèrent en minutes, qui se muèrent en heures. Un temps qu'elle ne sut calculer s'écoula en cet endroit, un battement de cil de l'ensemble de sa vie, mais un battement qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, car il lui aura semblé durer une éternité. Néanmoins, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel quand elle parvint à calmer sa respiration et détendre légèrement ses muscles. La douleur était toujours là, mais moins vive, moins cassante. La pression de ses pensées s'était relâchée par le biais de ses larmes et son corps en allait mieux. Un peu.

- Shhht, ça va aller, shhht… se murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne bougea toutefois pas immédiatement, voulant être certaine que son propre corps n'allait pas de nouveau la trahir, puis se permit d'étendre les bras devant elle afin de les étirer un peu. La peau lui tira, mais ce n'était qu'un léger picotement à côté de ce qu'elle venait de subir. Portant la main gauche à sa bouche, elle prit le gant blanc qui la recouvrait entre ses dents et libéra ses doigts gourds. Elle eut un léger haussement de sourcil, étonnée de ce qu'elle y vit.

Rien. Rien de rien.

La peau était un peu sèche, certes, et craquelée par endroit, demandant de l'eau à laquelle s'abreuver. Mais on y observait ni cloque, ni brûlure, rien de ce qui aurait pu rappeler la fournaise qu'elle venait de traverser. Il lui avait pourtant semblé sur le moment que sa combinaison était sur le point de fondre sur elle, et elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir senti son sang commencer à bouillir dans ses vaisseaux, s'échappant par les pores de sa peau. Il y en avait encore quelques traces, séchées ici et là, encore une fois éparses et tout sauf spectaculaires. Elle approcha ses doigts tremblant de son visage. Elle n'eut pas mal.

Rassemblant ses efforts pour faire taire ses jambes, elle tourna sur elle-même de telle sorte à ce que ses avant-bras trempent dans le lac, et que son visage se retrouve au-dessus de l'eau. Impatiemment, elle attendit que celle-ci ne retrouve sa tranquillité gênée par ses mouvements, puis fixa avec une appréhension grandissante son propre reflet. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit pleurer de nouveau.

Ses cheveux noirs coupés aux épaules, encadrant un visage d'une pâleur presque maladive, semblaient intacts. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair non loin de l'azur n'avaient pas tant souffert, si on ignorait les capillaires qui avaient cédés en colorant leur blanc de fin filets rouges. La peau de son front, et en une moindre mesure de ses hautes pommettes, était tirée et craquelée par endroit, tout comme pour ses mains. Certes, le sang séché collait à ses cheveux et marquait son visage en rappelant celui d'un mort; mais on était bien loin de l'œuvre d'Otto Dix qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver.

Elle prit un peu d'eau dans la paume de sa main et la passa sur son visage afin de se débarbouiller rapidement. La fraicheur, presque douloureuse, la fit trembler, mais lui fit également reprendre légèrement ses esprits. Elle avait conscience d'être extrêmement chanceuse, de ne pas avoir de plus graves séquelles que ses jambes inutilisables, même si c'était pour un bon moment. Elle esquissa un rapide signe de croix avant de se reculer sur la plage. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement, et il n'y avait personne autour.

La question qui se posait alors était… Comment était-elle sortie de l'eau ?

Elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir été repérée par les hommes sur la rive, mais ils n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à la sauver de la noyade pour la laisser ensuite pourrir sur la plage, incapable de se déplacer… A moins qu'ils n'aient fait preuve d'une immense tendance pour le sadisme le plus noir. Si elle était arrivée en sol américain, chez le démon capitaliste, c'était une option tout à fait envisageable. Ils vivaient chacun pour eux-mêmes et se fichaient du reste de leurs compatriotes, alors une Russe… Peut-être étaient-ils partis chercher leurs geôliers, des agents de leur Etat corrompu qui allaient revenir la chercher pour la faire parler. Elle n'aurait pas trop le choix, si elle voulait vivre; en tout cas, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses cuisses avant de se rallonger sur le sable. Les fémurs s'étaient brisés net et avaient finis en fracture ouverte, mais aucune hémorragie n'était en vue. Les artères ne devaient pas avoir été touchées; là aussi, elle avait de la chance. Les bras en croix de chaque côté du corps, elle fixa son regard vers le ciel sans nuages, attendant que le temps passe. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Ni la force, ni la volonté de panser ses plaies; ni la capacité, ni l'envie de partir de là. La douleur s'était faite plus sourde et discrète, et sous le soleil de l'après-midi, elle était presque bien. Elle avait rarement connu un temps aussi doux, dans les steppes.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, doucement, sans sanglot ni pleur. Des larmes de nostalgie, de fatigue, des larmes pour sa mission échouée et ses compagnons morts. Elles séchaient au soleil au fur et à mesure qu'elles roulaient sur ses joues, preuves éphémères d'un hommage silencieux à Petrov et Mikhaïl. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur les morts ils étaient partis, c'était terminé, voilà tout. Elle savait que quand elle y repenserait, une vague tristesse l'envahirait, mais elle ne se lamenterait pas. Elle préférait se souvenir des bons moments passés en leur compagnie.

Pour le moment, elle pleurait quand même.

Le soleil tapant, elle finit par ouvrir complètement les deux épaisseurs de sa combinaison et la baisser jusqu'à la taille, restant allongée en brassière, si bien qu'on aurait presque pu la prendre pour une touriste bronzant non loin de sa station balnéaire. Néanmoins, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela la rafraichit à peine. Elle avait même presque plus chaud au bras droit.

Elle tourna la tête d'un air fatigué pour regarder son épaule, aussi intacte que le reste de son corps. Son bras n'avait rien de spécial, lui non plus. Elle ne fronça les sourcils qu'en arrivant juste au-dessus du coude, où commençait une étrange marque rougeâtre retraçant ses vaisseaux sanguins jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sa peau en était rouge et irritée, parcourue de légers fourmillements depuis qu'elle était exposée au soleil. En y apposant sa main gauche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était anormalement chaude, comme atteinte d'une fièvre bien particulière et centrée en cet unique membre; mais c'était une douce chaleur, réconfortante, sans rien d'agressif. A la palpation, ses veines étaient dures et tendues, ses muscles contractés, ses ligaments tendus.

Elle se redressa et observa son bras sous toutes les coutures, plus intriguée qu'inquiète par ce phénomène. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Les seules mutations dont elle avait entendu parler, et qui auraient éventuellement pu ressembler à ça si elle en croyait les racontars, étaient dues à une exposition à la radioactivité. Mais la navette marchait à l'essence et elle n'avait jamais été en présence de quoi que ce soit pouvait se rapporter à ça. Elle retraça précautionneusement le contour de ses veines, leur sympathique chaleur se répandant dans ses doigts. C'était étrange, mais… agréable. Comme si le phénomène répondait à son stimulus en partageant son contentement.

Elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter, elle le savait. Mais peut-être que l'épuisement l'en empêchait, ou bien était-ce cette _chose_ qui le faisait elle-même. Enfin, ce n'était sans doute qu'une marque de brûlure qui s'était améliorée après son passage dans l'eau du lac: son bras anesthésié par le froid s'était contracté et avait annihilé la douleur pour un temps. De toute manière, elle aurait fait pâle figure face à celle de ses jambes.

Elle laissa son bras tomber sur le côté et se rallongea, se calant dans le sable. Et l'attente reprit.

* * *

><p>Elle s'endormit sans le savoir. De fait, elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en se réveillant, alertée par des voix encore lointaines mais bien présentes. Elle ne pouvait saisir ce qui se disait, mais elles étaient bien là, et si elle l'avait pu elle aurait sauté sur ses pieds pour aller à leur rencontre; au lieu de quoi, elle s'assit et tendit l'oreille pour déterminer leur origine. Le temps qu'elle se réveille pour de bon, le bruit lui sembla confus et elle fut incapable de les repérer, mais quand son esprit eut recouvré ses fonctions, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'orée du bois qui commençait une centaine de mètres dans son dos. Ils étaient là, elle en était sûre. Tout près. Ils étaient venus la récupérer –pour l'aider ou la condamner, ça restait à déterminer, mais au moins n'était-elle plus seule. Elle voulut les héler, mais un croassement sec jaillit de sa gorge, et elle toussa deux ou trois fois pour s'éclaircir la voix.<p>

- Par ici ! Je suis là !

Les voix prirent une teinte d'excitation et d'étonnement, mais à sa grande déception, dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas en Russie. _Bah, c'est trop tard maintenant._ Elle réitéra son appel, et les voix se rapprochèrent, avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre leurs pas et enfin voir un petit groupe émerger des arbres. Groupe qui la laissa bouche bée.

Elle s'était attendue à voir de simples pêcheurs. A trouver des militaires. A apercevoir des soldats du Canada ou même de Chine. Pas à _ça._

Ces hommes-ci, au nombre de quatre, portaient bel et bien des uniformes. Ils étaient bel et bien armés. Mais la tenue était l'armure, et l'arme était l'épée. Ils étaient entièrement caparaçonnés dans de grandes amures de plates, comme on en voyait sur les anciennes gravures et qu'on décrivait dans les contes racontés au coin du feu. Les plaques d'acier couvraient leurs bras et leurs jambes celles couvrant leur torse étaient marquées de ce qui ressemblait à un arbre stylisé, un symbole dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Trois allaient tête nue, leur casque accroché à leur ceinture, alors que le dernier l'avait encore engoncé sur son crâne. Sur ces mêmes ceintures pendaient de longues épées, et des boucliers rectangulaires étaient accrochés dans leur dos. Deux d'entre eux tenaient ce qui devait être un arc dans la main, les carquois étant fixés à leurs cuisses.

- Mon Dieu, est-ce une plaisanterie ? murmura-t-elle.

Le petit groupe accéléra en la voyant, la rejoignant au pas de course. Elle ne dit mot alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle avec un mélange de hâte et de circonspection. Leur méfiance s'évanouit quand ils posèrent les yeux sur ses jambes, deux d'entre eux grimaçant d'une manière assez évocatrice. Celui au casque s'agenouilla près d'elle et se mit à lui parler dans un dialecte dont elle ne comprit pas un seul mot. _Bizarre._ Elle connaissait tout de même quelques bases d'anglais, qu'on lui avait enseigné au cas où justement elle ne tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi. Mais là, rien. Niet. La sonorité elle-même n'avait rien à voir.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, et il arrêta là sa diatribe avant de la reprendre plus lentement. Elle réitéra son geste, et cette fois eut droit à un regard méfiant de sa part. Il échangea quelques mots avec ses compagnons qui marmonnèrent à leur tour dans leur barbe. Elle attendit avec appréhension que leur aparté ne se termine, après quoi l'homme se retourna vers elle et lâcha un simple mot qu'elle ne comprit pas non plus. Ce fut quand il le répéta avec insistance qu'elle comprit qu'il attendait une réponse, son regard dur ne laissant aucune place au doute.

- Mordor ?

_Bonne question._ Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et le mot avait été prononcé d'un ton neutre, empêchant toute interprétation. _Oui ou non, c'est pas compliqué._ Simplement, la mauvaise réponse entrainerait sans doute son emprisonnement, et sûrement immédiat; or elle avait besoin de soins. Elle s'obligea à ne pas déglutir pour ne pas montrer son trouble, puis refit non de la tête.

Un moment de flottement.

Et un fin sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

Il donna un ordre bref, et deux de ses compagnons repartirent vers les bois. Le troisième s'empara d'une outre pendue à sa ceinture, l'ouvrit, et la lui tendit. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance et renifla son contenu. De l'alcool. Probablement du vin. Elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres et enchaina deux longues gorgées. Le breuvage brûla dans un premier temps sa gorge trop sèche, avant de la caresser avec une douceur bienvenue. Le goût légèrement épicé lui était inconnu, mais n'était pas désagréable pour autant. C'était beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi elle était habituée. _Donc « Mordor », c'est pas bon pour eux._ Elle lui rendit l'outre, dont il but à sa suite, et profita de cet instant d'accalmie qui pouvait ne pas durer pour dévisager ses secours.

Mis à part leur accoutrement plutôt… original, ils paraissaient tout à fait normaux, dans le sens où ils n'étaient pas particulièrement typés. On pouvait donc exclure une bonne partie de l'Asie et tous les continents du Sud. Mais étant donné qu'ils ne parlaient apparemment pas anglais… Pas allemand non plus; elle le connaissait presque aussi bien que le russe, et leur manière de parler était bien loin de l'accent guttural des Germains. En fait, elle évoquait plus certains dialectes du nord-ouest de la Sibérie, près des frontières des pays nordiques. Un peu comme une tribu qui aurait développé son propre langage d'après celui commun.

Leur peau était claire, et leurs cheveux foncés des deux qui restaient, l'un était brun et l'autre d'un châtain à peine plus lumineux. Ils portaient tous les deux la barbe, plus ou moins entretenue, signe qu'ils possédaient une relative pilosité. Verdict final : Américains ou Européens. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un peuple s'habillant encore à la mode du Moyen-Âge ni chez les uns ni chez les autres. Pas plus que le symbole qui ornait leur plastron.

D'ailleurs, s'ils se montraient plutôt bienveillants avec elle, leurs échanges de regards ne lui échappaient pas alors qu'eux-mêmes la jaugeaient. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi étonnés par sa combinaison qu'elle l'était par leur armure, et leurs doigts glissaient nerveusement sur leurs armes alors que sans cesse leurs yeux la quittaient pour scruter les alentours. Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignaient ? _Ma chance me poursuit. A tous les coups, je suis tombée en zone de guerre. _Nouvel éclaircissement. Quels pays frontaliers étaient en guerre ouverte parmi les deux régions citées, et susceptibles de se battre armés comme six siècles plus tôt ?

_Aucun._

Même question qu'auparavant. Avec une vraie appréhension, bien plus grande qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

_Je suis où ?_

_Tôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôt…_

Elle sut à ce moment précis, en entendant ce bruit, que ce n'était pas un cor de chasse. C'était un cor de guerre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était… Mais ce n'était pas au bon endroit.

* * *

><p><strong>... Wahou. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès pour un simple prologue. Je tiens donc à vous remercier tous, en espérant que celui-ci vous ait également plu!<strong>

**Et un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, s'avère toujours constructif et salvateur pour l'auteur...**


	3. Prologue 3

**The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.**

**He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.**

**He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.**

**Yet, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.**

**Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.**

**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.**

* * *

><p>Au son du cor, l'attitude des soldats se fit encore plus méfiante et alerte. Leurs yeux qui n'avaient déjà de cesse que de scruter les alentours brillaient à présent d'une lueur de peur qui se propagea rapidement jusqu'à elle. Si ces hommes, qui devaient connaitre la région puisqu'ils la défendaient, s'inquiétaient ainsi, c'est que la raison était bonne. <em>Ou bien suis-je tombée sur le camp des envahisseurs.<em> Elle frissonna. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas, aussi bien parce qu'elle gardait d'assez mauvais souvenirs de la dernière attaque qui avait touché sa patrie, que parce qu'elle savait que si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient au mieux qu'un camp de fortune. Pas d'hôpital ou de médecin de village. Ses jambes n'auraient aucune chance de se remettre.

Un bruit retentit soudainement dans la forêt. Elle sentit son corps se tendre, alors que l'acier des épées crissait contre leur fourreau, ses deux compagnons de fortune se mettant en garde. A leur soulagement à tous les trois, les arbres ne laissèrent sortir que les soldats qui étaient partis, trainant derrière eux deux longues branches reliées entre elles par une toile grossièrement tendue dans l'intention de former une primitive civière. Le résultat ne ressemblait en fait pas à grand-chose, et elle déglutit en appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Y monter serait douloureux; s'y faire porter… Elle ne sentait presque rien parce qu'elle était immobile. Si elle était secouée en tous sens, la donne serait redistribuée. _Pas le choix._

Elle commença à serrer les dents dès qu'ils posèrent la civière derrière elle en échangeant quelques mots avec les autres. L'un d'eux détacha deux bandes de cuir de sa ceinture et y enserra ses deux jambes en haut des cuisses, formant un garrot assez lâche pour ne pas rompre entièrement la circulation sanguine, mais assez serré pour la ralentir significativement et atténuer le saignement. _Bon, ça, ça va._ L'homme y était allé doucement, et elle n'avait quasiment rien senti. Elle savait que ça allait être autre chose quand ils passeraient à la civière.

Après un nouveau et tout aussi cout conciliabule, ils ajustèrent la position de ladite civière derrière elle et respirèrent un grand coup. Ils attendirent à peine son hochement de tête d'approbation pour la prendre par les épaules, un soldat s'occupant de chaque côté. Un troisième homme glissa délicatement ses mains sous le pli de ses genoux pour les soulever et éviter que ses jambes ne soient écartelées par les frottements au sol, et avec un dernier signe sans doute convenu entre eux, ils la tirèrent sur la toile.

Douleur.

_Tenir bon. Serrer les poings._

Phalanges et mâchoire blanchirent sous l'effort, les articulations menaçant de craquer sous leur propre contraction. Elle était tout à fait réveillée, maintenant, plus dans un état de semi-latence provoqué par le choc. Le danger s'était chargé de la ramener à sa pleine raison. Elle sentait tout, et elle priait pour que cela cesse.

L'opération ne dura qu'une petite dizaine de secondes, sans doute moins encore; elle ne cria ni ne pleura, car sa gorge était nouée et elle avait déjà écoulé toutes les larmes de son corps. On lui retendit l'outre de vin, que ses doigts tremblants saisirent et portèrent compulsivement à ses lèvres. Le breuvage se renversa sur son menton, sa gorge, roulant en perles rouges qui se confondirent avec celles séchées de son sang. Sous le soleil, les gorgées de tout à l'heure commençaient néanmoins à faire effet, et elle n'en but pas plus, voulant rester maitresse d'elle-même. Elle voulait voir et savoir ce qui allait arriver. Déterminer où elle était. Qui étaient ces gens, pourquoi étaient-ils là, contre quoi ils se battaient, et comment elle était arrivée en plein milieu de tout cela. Elle rendit l'outre.

Celui qui avait précédemment donné les ordres, et qui devait donc être plus haut gradé de quelque façon, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui exposa encore son charabia incompréhensible en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle le balaya d'un revers de main, secouant une nouvelle fois la tête. Il hocha la sienne et, d'un geste du pouce, intima aux autres de commencer le transport. _Cette fois, ma vieille, ça va durer un moment._

Ils tentèrent ostensiblement d'y aller en douceur, aussi bien pour lui épargner la douleur que pour vérifier sans risques inutiles la solidité de leur création. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour éviter de prêter attention à ce qui se passait, ses yeux fixant le ciel. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas suffisant. A chaque soubresaut, à chaque déséquilibre dans la marche, le bord blanc de ses os venait frotter contre les plaies ouvertes de ses cuisses, propageant des éclairs de douleurs au travers de son corps entier, lui arrachant par intermittence hoquets de souffrance et petites plaintes qu'elle ne pouvait entièrement réprimer. _T'as déjà connu pire, hein ? Tu vas pas clamser maintenant, pas après tout ça. Tant que t'as mal c'est que t'es en vie. Tant que t'as mal…_

Elle ne retint quasiment rien du trajet –quelques ralentissements dus à un terrain soudainement plus abrupt, des branches basses de buissons qui venaient fouetter ses bras, le cliquetis des armures des hommes qui couraient. Quelques autres sonneries de cor, aussi; elle n'aurait su dire combien, mais elles restaient toujours à peu près à la même distance. Au moins ne se dirigeaient-ils pas directement sur le front.

Sa conscience du temps s'estompa plusieurs fois, également. Elle se surprit à somnoler, réveillée par un brusque sursaut de la civière. La lourdeur de ses membres, la fatigue de son corps prirent peu à peu le pas sur la douleur, et garder les yeux ouverts devint une torture. Elle sentait du sang chaud, son propre sang, couler le long de ses jambes et s'étendre en une petite flaque sous ses mollets. Elle ne savait pas combien elle en avait déjà perdu. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait presque plus mal. Presque plus…

_Mal. Mal mal mal mal mal mal. Tu as mal, ne l'oublie pas._

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement, réussissant là où elle avait échoué seule à la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle rouvrit ses yeux mi-clos sur l'officier qui lui parla sur un ton qui lui sembla chaleureux alors que la civière ralentissait. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, il y devait y avoir d'autres voix autour. D'autres discussions. Une ville, un camp. De quoi déterminer à qui elle avait affaire.

Elle voulut se relever sur un coude, mais la main ferme de l'homme la plaqua immédiatement sur sa couche, et elle n'eut pas la force de lutter. Elle lui jeta un regard défiant auquel il répondit par un autre qui ne souffrait pas d'équivoque. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lutter; économiser ses forces lui paraissant plus utile en cette occasion, elle se laissa retomber sur la civière et se résolut à attendre.

Ils restèrent longtemps en place, d'autres soldats défilant près d'eux pour prendre des nouvelles ou donner des ordres, se penchant parfois sur elle pour l'observer, avant de repartir comme ils étaient venus et sans rien faire pour l'aider. Elle se sentit partir de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil, le ciel se faisant flou, les silhouettes qu'elle saisissait du coin de l'œil devenant irréelles, faibles spectres obscurs passant dans un mouvement pénible et saccadé dont elle ne comprenait plus le sens. _N'oublie pas que tu as mal. Rappelle-toi au moins de ça._

Elle sentit vaguement qu'on l'emmenait enfin. L'atmosphère se fit plus sombre et silencieuse; peut-être un bâtiment. Oui, elle ne voyait plus le ciel. Ce devait être ça. On lui parla encore, mais bien que ce ne fût plus la même voix, elle n'en comprit pas plus le sens. Lui aurait-on parlé dans sa langue natale en cet instant qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir la reconnaitre. Elle était en train de glisser autre part. Peut-être dans le sommeil, peut-être plus loin. Elle ne pensait plus; elle n'était plus qu'une observatrice bloquée dans son propre corps, incapable d'analyser ce qui se passait. Juste de subir.

L'individu ne parut pas s'offusquer de son manque de réponse. Il y eut le claquement d'une lame tirée au clair, puis le bruit du tranchant cisaillant l'habit. _Ils vont ruiner ma combinaison. Je vais me faire tuer._ Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi. Elle sentit difficilement que l'on exposait ses jambes à l'air; à peine une légère caresse fraiche sur sa peau. Plus appuyé fut le fourmillement qui l'envahit quand on resserra les ceintures autour de ses cuisses. Et puis elle fut tout à fait réveillée.

Son cri déchira le semblant de silence qui régnait dans la salle quand, dans un mouvement sec et rapide mais à la précision redoutable, le médecin saisit la partie démise de son fémur droit et la remit en place à l'intérieur des chairs. D'un seul coup la vie la reprit alors que son instinct se manifestait, lui ordonnant de s'enfuir immédiatement d'ici. Mais les hommes qui la maintenaient et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués jusque-là n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, et elle ne parvint qu'à s'agiter en hurlant, ses yeux clairs descendant sur le responsable. Un homme dans la quarantaine qui n'en avait, visiblement, rien à faire.

- Arrêtez ça ! Laissez-moi partir ! Lâchez-moi !

Il leva un sourcil mais ne comprit pas plus qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Au contraire, il se saisit du second fémur, la faisant se cambrer de douleur, sa salive bullant au coin de ses lèvres mêlée au sang de ses joues mordues. Du même mouvement, il le remit en place. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait pas sa torpeur en guise d'anesthésie. La douleur fusa. Et puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Elle était debout sur une colline, les yeux fixés sur ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. C'était une plaine vaste et verte. L'herbe y poussait pure. Pas un insecte ne venait la parasiter. Pas une mauvaise herbe ne venait la ternir. Elle était belle à voir, et s'en dégageait un rare sentiment de paix. Un ciel sans nuage venait l'éclairer à longueur de journée; la nuit, les étoiles pouvaient presque s'y refléter.<p>

Puis une ombre noire arriva.

Ce n'était au départ qu'une vague tâche un peu obscure venait de l'Est. Elle semblait destinée à passer rapidement, cachant quelques heures le soleil avant de disparaitre. Mais elle s'installa. Elle prit une toute petite parcelle d'herbe, la cachant de la lumière du jour et de la nuit. L'herbe pourrit et se flétrit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une terre sèche et morne. Alors l'Ombre grandit. Et elle, debout sur sa colline, ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'Ombre s'étendit au reste de la plaine, dévorant sa beauté et sa paix. Elle la destinait lentement mais sûrement à un trépas prochain. Elle ne laissait que la mort. Mais quand elle eut presque atteint ses limites, quand elle arriva aux confins de l'Ouest, une lumière bien plus vive s'éleva d'une épée brisée plantée dans le sol. L'épée s'éleva, rassemblant ses fragments en son ascension pour se former de nouveau pleine et entière. Elle protégea un petit carré d'herbe. La lumière l'engloba et grossit. Elle grossit, et grossit encore. Elle força l'Ombre à reculer, et l'herbe repoussa sur les terres desséchées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une trace dans toute la plaine. Sur sa colline, un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que la défaite de cette Ombre était une bonne chose; mais une chose, étrangement, encore à venir.

A ce moment une voix s'éleva, une voix grave à l'intérieur de son crâne, une voix qu'elle sentait en elle sans savoir comment. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai pas échouer._ Alors elle se sentit rassurée et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pousser très loin ses études. En fait, la majeure partie des choses qu'elle connaissait de la vie, elle les avait découvertes elle-même au fur et à mesure de ses expériences personnelles. Elle ignorait beaucoup de choses du <em>fonctionnement <em>de la chose en elle-même. Elle savait ce que c'était, ce que ça donnait, et n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin. Pour ce qui touchait à autre chose que la mécanique de sa navette, ou des quelques autres compétences dans lesquelles elle avait plus ou moins de facilité, elle laissait aux autres le soin des explications.

Aussi, elle connaissait différentes sortes de sommeil, qui se manifestaient souvent en fonction de son état d'esprit. Le plus souvent, forgée par les habitudes de son enfance, elle dormait d'un sommeil léger, pouvait se réveiller et réagir à quelque légère manifestation étrangère à proximité d'elle. Plus fragile encore était la torpeur qui lui servait de repos quand de profonds problèmes occupaient ses pensées, où alors elle ne se posait qu'à moitié, une partie de son esprit ne pouvant se détacher de la réalité. Quand elle était plus calme, il lui arrivait de rêver, rarement de cauchemarder. Elle se jugeait alors en sommeil profond, où elle était vulnérable.

Et puis il y avait la dernière catégorie, qu'elle n'avait connue qu'une fois, lorsqu'une fièvre fulgurante l'avait clouée au lit quand elle avait six ans. Le médecin le plus proche était encore trop loin pour se permettre de se déplacer jusqu'à la petite ferme isolée de sa famille, alors que le reste du village avait besoin de lui; il avait prescrit quelques médicaments en hâte et à la seule description de son père. Ils n'avaient bien sûr eu aucun effet, du moins positif. Elle n'avait pu se lever durant plusieurs jours, qu'elle avait passés quasiment uniquement à dormir. Un sommeil lourd, noir, engloutissant l'esprit sans plus lui laisser aucune ouverture. Quand elle s'en était réveillée, elle n'était pas le moins du monde reposée, mais ne pouvait pas se rendormir non plus. Ses parents avaient craint pour sa santé à ce moment-là, et elle aussi; elle en avait gardé une crainte sourde et depuis enfouie, la peur de connaitre de nouveau cette profondeur sans fond et de ne jamais en ressortir.

La véritable horreur de ce sommeil, son piège ingrat était le fait que l'on en était conscient. Elle se savait dormir, elle se savait plongée au plus profond des limbes de son esprit, et ne pouvait en remonter. En cet instant, alors que les derniers évènements étaient encore trop frais pour qu'elle puisse y repenser, sa crainte s'était réalisée. Cette même torpeur l'avait retrouvée, vingt-deux ans plus tard, et l'avait emprisonnée de nouveau. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de se débattre, de supplier qu'on la sorte de là. Qu'on trouve un moyen de la réveiller. Mais elle avait beau crier dans le noir de son esprit, sa voix ne faisait que s'éteindre dans le silence, absorbée par l'obscurité. La présence qui s'était manifestée sur sa colline onirique n'était plus là pour la réconforter, et ses vaines paroles ne comportaient pour elle aucun sens. Alors elle restait prostrée, en boule, en attendant que ça passe et qu'on lui permette un retour à la réalité. Elle attendit, attendit, attendit. Elle cria de nouveau. Puis attendit. Appela. Attendit. Voulut se lever. Elle ne put pas. Pleura. Attendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un infime bruit lui fit écho.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un grondement sourd et lointain, en même temps semblable et foncièrement différent d'un orage sec soudainement éclaté par la chaleur d'un été trop lourd. Elle ne lui répondit de peur de le briser; précaution inutile, car il gonfla au contraire en ampleur, se répétant dans un rythme irrégulier étrangement effrayant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à chaque coup, il la tirait un peu plus vers le réveil. Un tout petit peu plus…

Un tout petit peu…

* * *

><p>Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour aspirer goulument tout l'air qui lui était possible avec plus d'envie et de besoin qu'un homme qui aurait manqué de se noyer. Dans le même geste, elle se redressa sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux trempés de sueur plaqués sur son visage et son cou, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que ses jambes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Quatre longues inspirations lui furent nécessaires pour recouvrer un peu de calme et se rendre compte que le grondement ne s'était pas fait entendre que dans les limbes. En fait, la salle elle-même tremblait sur ses fondations à chacun des irréguliers coups qui secouaient les alentours. Ses oreilles sifflaient, filtrant tous sons, sans doute à cause de ces chocs sourds et répétés. <em>Ça passera. Pour le moment…<em>

Avec moins de vélocité qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, son regard parcourut sa chambre; une petite pièce aux murs de pierre nus, dotée d'une grande fenêtre prenant la majeure partie du mur à la gauche de son lit, qui n'était qu'une simple couche de paille posée sur quelques fagots de bois plus ou moins bien arrangés. A part la chaise qui trainait dans un coin, et la porte fermée à sa droite, il n'y avait strictement rien, ni personne. En faisant fi des tremblements, les choses étaient à peu près comme elle les avait enregistrées avant de sombrer… sauf pour un petit détail qu'elle ne parvint pas à déterminer immédiatement.

Elle détourna ses yeux vers ses propres jambes. Etendues sur sa couche, elles avaient été enveloppées dans des bandages plus ou moins blancs, tâchés de rouge par endroits, qui laissaient deviner la forme d'attelles de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Une partie de ses vêtements lui avaient été enlevés, si bien qu'elle ne portait plus que sa brassière et son pantalon noir relevé au maximum, cachant tout de même une partie des pansements. Elle plia lentement un genou, et la douleur ne s'empirant pas, elle replaça l'habit correctement. C'est alors que, son nez se plissant malgré elle, elle comprit ce qui avait changé.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, à l'instant où son ouïe commença à revenir. Des cris étouffés. Une odeur de brûlé. Et une fumée grise qui passait devant ses yeux, au-dehors. Son regard passa de la fenêtre à ses jambes tandis que les battements de son cœur se mettaient à accélérer brutalement. Une fois, deux fois. Sans surprise, la curiosité l'emporta sur la santé. Se rappelant de comment elle faisait quand elle était petite pour descendre de son lit bien trop haut sans l'aide de ses parents, elle se plaça face au plafond, les bras sur le sol et le dos encore maintenu par le sommier; elle avança prudemment à reculons, se servant de son poids pour ne pas tomber ni tirer sur ses jambes, jusqu'à poser ses fesses à terre –à partir de quoi elle rampa de la même étrange manière jusqu'à son seul observatoire.

Comment… qualifier ce qu'elle voyait ? Des dizaines de bâtiments en flammes dans ce qui semblait former une ville de pierre; des toits en dômes s'écroulant sur les cris de leurs habitants; une pluie sombre de flèches noires tombant çà et là, s'éclatant sur les dalles des chemins pavés ou pénétrant avidement la chair d'hommes et de femmes qui couraient dans les rues; des pierres grosses comme des chevaux tombant du ciel, produisant les tremblements qu'elle ressentait depuis son coma; et puis, des combats. Des hommes portant les mêmes symboles que ses sauveurs, se battant contre d'étranges choses à la peau entre le gris et le vert, affublées de morceaux de protection assemblés assez aléatoirement, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment à quoi ils servaient. Il y en avait partout. Partout.

De là où elle était, elle dominait une partie de la ville; la majeure partie de celle-ci, déjà à moitié envahie, était bâtie sur un îlot au milieu d'un fleuve dont les flots furieux charriant corps et cadavres s'accordaient à merveille avec l'apocalypse qui se jouait. Les bâtiments de la rive est étaient quasiment rasés, et complètement méconnaissables, abritant désormais nombre de machines de sièges qui crachaient continuellement leur flot de projectiles. Ceux à l'ouest étaient, pour ceux protégés des pierres, encore intact, et c'était vers eux que la population semblait se presser.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, abattue. Même sans en comprendre les détails, la situation générale n'était pas compliquée à comprendre. La cité, à priori humaine et un minimum civilisée, était assaillie par des barbares se grimant en monstres –ou bien étant simplement difformes. Les habitants fuyaient en laissant les soldats faire leur boulot, en laissant leurs affaires et leurs blessés derrière eux. Blessée, elle l'était. Intransportable rapidement. Ceux qui l'avaient accueillie étaient visiblement partis sans plus se soucier d'elle; elle n'avait aucun moyen de quitter cette maison, encore moins la ville. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente pour que les choses changent à ce point ? _Beaucoup trop longtemps. Et maintenant, soit les gentils gagnent, soit je meure._

Une nouvelle fois, sa seule option se résuma à attendre. A présent que ses oreilles lui étaient revenues, elle ne pouvait plus occulter les cris des blessés et des mourants, les mugissements terribles des monstruosités qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, ni les pierres s'écrasant encore et encore sur la ville. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait de nouveau à tête vers la fenêtre, c'était pour voir que la ligne de défense reculait inexorablement vers les hauteurs où elle se trouvait. Si bien qu'après moins d'une heure, elle pouvait presque nettement distinguer les traits des assaillants les plus proches, encore tenus en respect par quelques hommes aussi acculés qu'elle. _Mais qui peuvent au moins se battre, eux._

Elle rampa jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, où elle se colla au mur, tâchant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle savait que c'était son seul moyen de survie, qu'on l'oublie. Que la vague meurtrière passe en la laissant tranquille. Elle pourrait toujours se débrouiller après pour trouver à manger et dégotter un cheval ou, mieux, une voiture. Elle n'avait néanmoins guère d'espoir sur ce dernier point; elle doutait même que les autochtones sachent de quoi il s'agissait. Se raccrocher à ce plan lui donnait simplement un peu d'espoir.

Alors qu'elle restait en boule dans son coin, les cris se firent plus proches, les voix se mirent à résonner nettement au milieu des borborygmes des créatures. Elle entendait distinctement chaque homme parler avant d'hurler en mourant. Dans un fracas de métal, un corps s'écrasa de l'autre côté du mur, et, tétanisée, elle perçut chacun des trois coups de masse assénés au corps inanimé avant que son assassin ne le délaisse pour passer au suivant. Un autre cadavre passa à moitié par sa fenêtre, à quelques pas d'elle; son cœur manqua un battement mais elle parvint à ne pas crier, les yeux vitreux du mort fixant le ciel dans une supplique silencieuse, son sang s'écoulant le long des pierres. _C'est terminé. Cette fois, t'en réchapperas pas, ma vieille. _Elle fouilla dans ses poches vides. Plus de chapelet, sans doute prélevé par le médecin ou un de ses comparses. Elle joignit ses mains et ferma les paupières. _Notre père qui est aux cieux…_

Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, toute proche. Trop proche pour qu'il s'agisse de celle d'une maison voisine. Son de cor qui se répercute entre les murs.

_Que ton nom soit sanctifié…_

Plusieurs bruits de pas précipités, avant que la porte ne se referme. Des ordres donnés dans la langue des Hommes.

_Que ton règne vienne…_

Raclement de meubles sur le sol, sûrement placés devant la porte. Cris des créatures entourant la maison.

_Que ta volonté soit faite sur la Terre comme au Ciel…_

Premiers coups sur la porte. Pleurs de plusieurs hommes, paroles rassurantes d'un autre. Courageux de sa part de garder tant de sang-froid dans de telles circonstances. Il devait être un très bon soldat. Dommage qu'il ne doive mourir.

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour…_

Craquement de la porte qui cède. Cris triomphants des créatures, terrifiés des hommes. Coups échangés, gloussement de surprise des assaillants, les défenseurs devaient bien se défendre. Le répit nécessaire à la prière que personne ne ferait jamais sur sa tombe.

_Pardonne-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés…_

Ouverture d'une seconde porte. Bruits de pas dans la salle d'à côté, déplacement du combat à cet endroit. Plus que quelques secondes.

_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation mais délivre-nous du mal._

Assez proche pour entendre le giclement du sang produit par le balancement d'une grande épée ou d'une hache d'une même sorte. Coup de pied dans la dernière porte.

_Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent._

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du premier à entrer. Un homme de haute taille, qui devait s'approcher des deux mètres, aux cheveux brun cuivrés descendant jusqu'aux épaules, à la barbe d'une même couleur soigneusement entretenue pour qu'elle contourne la bouche d'une manière parfaite, pas le moindre poil rebelle ne dépassant de la forme voulue. Des yeux d'un gris perçant affichant une mine résignée, qui passèrent rapidement sur elle, avant de comprendre en regardant ses jambes. Il entra d'un pas vif en laissant le passage à deux autres hommes, le quatrième et dernier arrivant à reculons en achevant une créature. La porte se referma d'un bruit sec.

_Le règne, la puissance, la gloire._

Ils placèrent le semblant de lit contre la porte, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. En un instant, le porte vola, ouvrant le passage aux assaillants. Un des soldats fut tué sur le coup, une flèche pénétrant par l'ouverture; les deux autres bloquèrent le passage, et l'homme aux cheveux de cuivre se détourna d'elle pour aller les aider, une épée dans la main droite et un bouclier rond dans l'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part contempler la mort. Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui s'accumulait sur le sol, provenant du cadavre bloquant la fenêtre. Il formait une petite rivière, circulant entre les dalles de pierre dans un long mouvement pourpre, formant des symboles impies d'une attirance inexplicable. Sans le comprendre elle-même, mue par une volonté qui n'était pas de son fait, elle posa sa main droite à la peau parcheminée sur ce serpent de sang.

_Et pour les siècles des siècles._

Sous ses yeux à la fois fascinés et horrifiés, sa peau absorba le liquide, chacun de ses vaisseaux se dilatant pour l'accueillir alors qu'ils prenaient une teinte de plus en plus vive… Presque vivante. L'étonnement céda vite à autre chose. Une chose qu'elle avait perdue à force de se voir frôler la mort encore et encore. Sa volonté de vaincre et son espoir de vivre. _Pas de mort aujourd'hui._ La même voix que son rêve. Alors que le sang continuait à affluer en elle dans un flot continu, elle sentit la douleur de ses jambes s'envoler, et se leva avec une seule pensée dans l'esprit. Tuer avant d'être tuée. Survivre. Anéantir toute menace. Un sourire d'une perversité malsaine se peint sur son visage alors qu'elle avança vers la porte, un tourbillon de sang bouillonnant autour de son bras.

- Amen.

Et tout ne fut plus que buée rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi s'achève le triptyque du prologue de Bluthochzeit, ainsi peut commencer la véritable narration de celle dont le nom n'a pas encore été révélé.<strong>

**Guest (22/10): j'espère que trois semaines n'ont pas fait trop long, et qu'elles auront valu le coup ;)**

**Guest (21/10): alors j'ai un peu peur de me planter, mais c'est Hinaya? x) en tout cas dommage pour toi, mais pas de nom non plus ici :P pour ce qui est de l'apparence, c'est juste qu'on voit pas énormément d'OC aux cheveux noirs, et que j'ai déjà beaucoup d'yeux verts dans mon "équipe" ;P quant à où elle est tombée, à ton encyclo Tolkiennienne, y'a suffisamment d'indices dans ce chapitre pour trouver! Et avant que quelqu'un le propose, non ce n'est pas Osgiliath ^^**

**Dans tous les cas, un immense merci à tous, vous qui lisez, suivez, aimez et commentez cette fic en son timide début. Ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent savent à quel point le coeur de l'auteur en est réchauffé. Alors même si vous n'y êtes pas habitué, l'avez déjà fait au chapitre précédent, ou n'avez rien à dire, laissez un petit commentaire. Un simple "j'aime", s'il n'est pas constructif, est signe que vous approuvez et encouragez cet écrit. Je ne saurais que trop vous être reconnaissant de cette attention!**

**Strider.**


End file.
